


Common Law

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel Castiel, Bottom!Cas, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Oral Sex, Post-Season/Series 11, Slow Build, accidentally married, cas is a winchester, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:06:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of clues lead Dean to believe Cas is his common law husband. They finally have the long overdue "talk" and decide they want to go through with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Common Law

**Author's Note:**

> I did look up common law marriages and I took a LOT of liberties with it for the sake of the story.

"For the last fucking time, I said no!" Dean seethed at his mother. He tried to move past her with his duffle bag packed but Mary stood firm, arms crossed.

"One, you will not speak to me like that and two, I was a hunter since I was big enough load rock salt shells. I'm not some damsel in distress Dean Henry Winchester." She raised her eyebrow and gave him the same look he'd given Sammy for nearly thirty years.

He stared her down. It was like Jo all over again. Only he didn't have a mother to send the wayward daughter back home to. It wasn't what he signed up for. His mother made sandwiches with the crusts cut off and sang Beatles songs. Mary Winchester was a hardass with a chip on her shoulder.

"Shit changed since you were gone. I'm not ready to send you back into the mix until I know you can have my six."

"Who are you to make that call? I'm your mother and you should resp-"

"The senior hunter who's seen a lot more action than you and you need to respect that." He tried reasoning with her. She wasn't budging and neither was he.

"I'm not some delicate flower. I put your ass on the ground, didn't I?"

Dean heaved a sigh and rolled his eyes. She was turning this into some sexist bullshit. "Stop. Don't turn this into something that it's not. I get that the milk and cookies Mom I knew is gone. You get that the clingy four year old me is gone. I'm responsible for you, Sam, Cas, and everybody else in my family. If I bench you it's for a reason."

Mary shifted a little, realizing her grown son was right. He'd been the head of the family for so long that she'd lost her place. She still refused to be treated like a child, though. She wasn't some housewife out for a vengeance kill. She was trained and experienced. Dean should give her some credit for that instead of dismissing her.

Dean continued, "I left our journals on the table in the library for you to read. It covers all the stuff Dad saw and what Sammy and I have been through. That's stuff I need you to know before you go back out. I need you to get a good grasp on using a cell phone if you need help or we get separated. You don't know who's left in our hunting network or who you can work with."

Mary scoffed. That little piece of plastic was supposed to be a valuable asset. "Yeah, yeah...angels are dicks except for your common law husband and Crowley used to be your bosom buddy."

Dean's jaw dropped. "My what, now?"

"It's an old expression. Cas said it was something called 'frenemies' these days."

"No, that I get. Did you just refer to Cas as my husband?"

"Sam said you've been together for eight years and don't think I don't notice that he signs his name as 'Castiel Winchester'. You don't have to hide it from me, Dean. I don't care that you're gay. You don't have to force him to stay in a room down the hall on my account." She completely loosened her stance and stepped forward to hug him.

Dean dropped his duffel and hugged back. He was too stunned to say anything. He was used to complete strangers assuming he was gay. Sometimes he played into it, sometimes he let it slide. And since when did Cas go by Winchester? After their 'brother' talk or before? Had Mary said anything like this to Cas? Or Sam? 

"You win this round. Don't think I'm sitting out the next one." Mary let him go and headed toward the library. He was right about needing to read the journals and anything else she could get her hands on. Cas had already been patiently giving her cell phone tutorials. 

Dean waited till he was down the road before calling Cas and getting his voicemail. "One my way to Kansas City. Meet me." He focused on the drive. Or tried to. His mother's assumptions swirled around his brain.

Of course he and Cas were close. They had the whole 'profound bond' thing. Not even death had separated them. They always found their way back to each other. And Cas probably just recently started using

Winchester as a surname because Dean had told him he was a brother to them. Just a little misunderstanding, really. Just like Cas' room. He had his mojo back, for the most part. He didn't really need his room so much but it was still his. It meant he had a home and a family.

  
***

  
Sam was already waiting for him in KC. He'd gone to question the local yokels about a couple missing soccer moms. Turns out they ran off to Vegas to blow off some steam but Sam stumbled onto a nest of vamps and needed backup. Cas was following a lead on his asshole brother Lucifer in Missouri. 

Cas must have gotten his voice mail because his pimpmobile was parked in the motel lot when Dean arrived. He pulled in next to it, anxiety knotting his stomach. He had to ask. 

"Dean?" Cas tapped on the window. He swallowed hard and gestured for Cas to get in the passenger side. "Are you alright? Is Sam okay?" He asked once he was seated 

"Yeah, yeah. Gotta ear out a nest later but um...I wanted to ask you about something before we come up with the game plan for that."

"Of course, Dean."

He wasn't sure where to begin but he supposed clearing up the little legal matter first would be good. "Mom said you've decided on using Winchester as your last name."

"Is that a problem? I started using it years ago. I couldn't just go by Castiel like Cher or Bono so I wrote the first thing that came to mind."

"No, no problem. I was just curious. Mom was asking about it."

"Ahhh...the post office. I sign for our packages."

"Cas, I'm gonna have to check with our good ol' legal beagle but I think we're...jeez, how do I put this? We're married."

"What?" Cas knit his brow in confusion. To the best of his knowledge he had never exchanged vows with Dean. Maybe there was a witch or spell...

"Common law married. We've been together for eight years. We share a last name, you're signing federal documents with it...Mom called you my common law husband. She said you shouldn't be forced to keep your stuff in the other room."

"Where does she think I should keep it?"

"In my room. She thinks we're a real couple and that we've been lying to her." Dean watched Cas for a reaction. He seemed to be mulling it over.

"Are you adverse to her assumption?" He ventured.

Dean was flustered. He guessed he could see where his mom thought that. They've been mistaken for a couple many times over the years. They'd taken some ribbing from Sam, Crowley...various baddies. He let it all slide. They were just trying to rile him up and he wouldn't give them the satisfaction. 

"I don't know, Cas. What am I supposed to think? You're my best friend and I love you and now we're married because of a formality."

Cas looked like he might cry. "You've never said that to me before." 

The statement punched Dean in the gut. That couldn't possibly be right. He'd told Cas he loved him before...he had to have. "There's no way I went all this time without telling you how much you mean to me."

Cas just shook his head. "Close, but never those words."

Dean reached over for his hand. "I'm so sorry. I was such a dick to you. But I mean it, Cas. I do love you." He pulled him in for a tight hug that led to spilling tears on the shoulder of the trenchcoat. 

"I love you too, Dean." He whispered softly. He held the hunter until he sniffled and pulled away.

"So, married? How do you wanna celebrate?" Dean joked to lighten the mood. He gave Cas a big grin and patted his knee. 

"There probably isn't enough time to properly consummate our union before Sam gets here." Cas smirked back. Dean couldn't tell if he was serious or playing along. He kept his hand on Cas' knee and rubbed his thumb in circles.

"That something you wanna do?" And now his stomach was full of butterflies. Dean wasn't sure what answer he was hoping for. On one hand he could keep things status quo and tell his mother it was all just a big misunderstanding. Cas was their brother, right? Well, Sam's brother. By marriage. Fuck. 

Not like he hadn't thought about Cas in a not so brotherly manner. Not like he hadn't been a great co-star in some very pleasant dreams and maybe some shower fantasies. But stuff like that happens in close quarters. Didn't it? Dreams aren't literal. It could mean anything. 

"Dean, I've always accepted that our relationship would be defined by you."

"Don't put this all on me, Cas. Please. If we're in any kind of relationship then we're both in it. We both get a say."

"What if I say the wrong thing?"

Dean put his head back and took a few deep breaths. It was all on him. They were going to dance around each other forever if he didn't make the first move. "Damnit, Cas. You want me to say it first? Fine! I wanna know what it's like to go to bed with you at night and wake up with you in the morning. I want you to always look at me the way you do. I want to be the kind of guy you want to be married to."

"You already are, Dean."

"Does that mean-?"

A loud knock startled them. Of course. Cock blocking Moose strikes again. Now Cas would have time to reconsider everything, to find a graceful out. And he'd be on edge for hours now. At least he could take it out on some bloodsuckers. Dean reluctantly opened the door and got out. Cas followed suit.

  
***

  
They took Sam's 'borrowed' truck for the hunt so they wouldn't get blood all over Baby's interior. Cleaning out a nest was messy. And burning down their homestead meant being covered in smoke and ash. All three of them were ready for a hot shower and a good night's sleep. Sam went to his room and Dean remembered that he hadn't bothered to get one of his own. He was too preoccupied with Cas. He didn't want to go into the manager's office at this hour, looking the way he did, and ask for another room.

"Cas? You mind if I use your shower before I get my room?"

"That isn't necessary, Dean. We can share the room. We are married."

"I know we didn't get to finish our talk. I wasn't sure where we stood." Dean looked down and kicked at some loose gravel.   
Cas put his hand on Dean's left shoulder as he often did. He offered a warm smile.

"Together. We stand together." He let his hand slide down Dean's arm to his hand. "Go take a shower. I'll bring in your duffel bag." Dean took the key he was given and headed in.

Cas just used his mojo to clean himself up and was sitting on the bed in boxers and a plain tee when Dean emerged from the bathroom in just a towel. Their eyes met. Dean slipped into clean boxers and joined him. 

They had shared a bed before. Usually fully clothed and on top of the covers. This time, regardless of what happened or didn't happen, they would share it like any other couple. It made Dean nervous. The last time he had that was a long time ago.

"Do you wish to continue our conversation now?" Cas asked. 

"Sure. I wanna know what you want. You know how I feel. And don't think you have to say whatever you think will make me happy. Your happiness matters."

"Dean, you make me happy. I choose you and your well-being because of me and what I want, not because I think you want it. Most of the time you fight me on what's best for you. This was not the most ideal way to become your mate but I do not wish it undone."

"I don't want to undo it either. Still feels weird, though. We didn't date or fool around or say vows and get rings."

"We can still do all of those things. We can have a real marriage"

"Ha! Yeah. Except neither of us have a clue how to do that." 

Cas repositioned himself on the bed to face Dean. He gave his hand a gentle squeeze and began caressing his arms. Dean's hair pricked up, tingling at Cas' touch. He hadn't been that nervous since he lost his virginity. He wanted this. He wanted something to happpen. He just wasn't sure how far he was ready to go.

Dean reached up to cup Cas' jaw in his palm. They stared into each other's eyes, barely breathing. Dean's eyes glanced down to the chapped, parted lips. If he did this, there was no turning back. The line between friends and lovers would be crossed.

"Dean," the low voice purred at him. He closed his eyes. "Cas," his whisper ghosted over eager lips. They were close enough to feel the heat of each other's breath. Dean tilted down just as Cas tilted up to catch each other's lips in a tender first kiss. 

He didn't expect Cas to be such a natural. He expected awkward and clumsy. But this man was kissing him back, parting his lips with his tongue and doing everything so mind-blowingly perfect. Dean melted into it. He was left dumbstruck when Cas pulled back and rested their foreheads together.

"Wow. That was...that was one hell of a kiss." 

"Then we are off to a good start." Cas smiled and kissed him again, just a peck this time. He nuzzled into Dean's palm and placed his own hand over it. "I wouldn't be opposed to more kissing, if that's alright."

Dean guided them both down to lay facing each other in the middle of the bed. He pulled Cas up tight against his chest, their legs intertwined comfortably. He smiled and caressed Cas' cheek before placing his hand behind his neck to bring their lips back together. 

Quietly they moved together, only soft moans escaping. They could quite literally feel something between them but neither made a move to to take things to the next level. Both seemed content with the intimacy they shared. They were tired, achy from the hunt. They were technically an old married couple but this part of their relationship was new, worthy of exploration.

  
***

  
Dean didn't remember falling asleep. One minute he was making out with Cas and the next there was a thin strip of light beaming through the curtain and splaying across his face. Cas had fallen asleep as well, lightly snoring, still tangled up with Dean under the covers. He didn't always need sleep but he'd developed so many habits as a human that he could still pass for one. 

He was happy. He had woken up cuddled to the same person he went to bed with and he had not a single ounce of regret nor urgency to get up. He was quite angry at his bladder for making him uncomfortable enough to slip away from his angel. 

He stood in the bathroom doorway for a moment when he was done, just watching Cas sleep. He was so beautiful and peaceful. He couldn't help crawling back under the covers and snuggling Cas for just a little longer. He almost dozed off again but he could hear the lock to their door being picked. Damnit, Sammy.

"Hey Cas, you ahhh...um...Dean?" Sam was flustered and he immediately turned his back to the bed. "Sorry to interrupt. I'll just...I'll go grab some coffee."

"Sam, wait." Dean crawled back out of bed and stopped his brother. "Not naked. See?" Sam reluctantly faced him.

"I'm only going to say two things about this. If it's just some fling and you hurt him I will punch your face in. If you guys are for real together I'm happy for you."  
Dean felt a huge weight lifted from his chest.

"Oh good 'cause I really need to tell you something."

"If your next words are 'he's pregnant' I'm leaving."

"No, bitch. Listen, me and Cas kind of accidentally, sort of...are married."

"How? Is it some kind of spell?"

"Nope. Just Cas using the last name Winchester for a few years and signing legal documents and sharing my P.O. Box. And registering us as the Winchesters at hotels...so we're common law, right?"

Sam looked a little confused. "Yeah, I think so. But if you don't present yourselves as a couple then not so much."

"Sammy, have you ever seen or heard us deny it? We always play it up or play it off. I lied and said it was our anniversary for free pie. I'm a pie whore!"

Cas started to stir after hearing the brothers whisper heatedly near the bed. "Morning," he grumbled. He slunk out of bed to his duffel and grabbed some clothes, disappearing into the bathroom.

"I'm really going to regret asking this," Sam pinched the bridge of his nose, "have you guys consummated your marriage?"

Dean blushed. "Not exactly. We just started talking about all this last night."

"I found you in bed together."

"Well yeah we slept together but we didn't, you know, consummate. Just kissing and cuddling and oh for Chuck's sake I sound like teenage girl."

Cas emerged in his casual attire of jeans and a tee. He'd been going to concerts looking for Lucifer's new vessel and had needed to blend in. He stared at the two brothers with his wide blue eyes. Sam crossed the room and hugged him forcefully enough to lift him off the ground. "Sam?"

"I should say welcome to the family but you've been in it for years anyway. My brother-in-law Cas Winchester." Sam mussed his hair and kissed his temple before lietting him go. 

"I take it Dean told you about the new status of our relationship." Cas walked to stand beside the severely underdressed Dean and slipped his arm around his waist. Dean kissed just the corner of his mouth but the statement had been made.

  
***

  
Sam left his stolen vehicle near a bus station and agreed to drive Cas' car back to the bunker. He had no problem with the 'newlyweds' spending time talking and being gross. It was cute. Sam had seen Dean with many a one-night stand but never truly happy in a relationship. And he never thought he'd see Dean so...out. 

He took Cas' hand the second they left the hotel room, walked down the street to the diner with him, and told the flirty waitress he was most definitely taken by his 'angel' husband. Sam was stunned. All that time he thought Dean was just an insecure closet case who would never admit his feelings for Cas. Maybe he was finally at a point to accept that life was too short for regrets. 

Mary was in the library surrounded by leather bound journals when they got home. Sam gave her a big hug and told her their hunt went fine, and their drive was okay. Cas took his and Dean's bags to Dean's room and Dean asked for a couple minutes alone with their mother.

With his head down, he approached her and sat on the edge of the desk. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. I could have handled that a lot better."

"You could have," she said, marking her place, "and I could have noticed a lot sooner that you grew up to be me."

Dean recoiled. "What?" He'd lived the past two decades fighting the notion he'd become his father. 

"Dean, before I was your mother, I was you. I was a hardass. I was jaded from knowing what lurked in the shadows. I drank more before I turned twenty one than after. I hustled pool and cards. I was a damn good hunter and I didn't stop having those instincts because I got married and had babies."

"Mom, I never thought you lost them. You didn't know angels existed. Hell, I didn't either until I met Cas. I've learned so much in thirty years. There's more danger out there than what lurked on the shadows. Pure evil can walk around and push the cart right next to you at Walmart. I got an eighteen year old stepdaughter who knows more about hunting and I don't want her out there either." Shit. Mary didn't know about Claire.

Her jaw dropped. "You have a kid?"

"Sort of. Cas told you he first came to me in a vessel, right? Well that vessel was a guy named Jimmy Novak who had a wife and a kid. Jimmy went to heaven, so did Claire's mom and me and Cas are kind of responsible for her. We got her a good foster mom, Jody, and she finished school and started community college. Jody is good people. She's the hunter I told you about."  
Mary pursed her lips and took it all in. "Sam got any kids I need to know about?" She said sarcastically. Dean was starting to really notice their similarities.

"Not that we know of. Sorry. I wasn't keeping it from you I just hadn't told you yet. There's so much we need to catch up on." 

Mary nodded. She'd read several journals since yesterday afternoon. She watched the news on the biggest television set she'd ever seen. She made coffee using something called a Keurig. She could read books on something called a tablet. And her babies had saved the world more than once. 

"Dean? I moved all my things. Mary," Cas greeted her. Dean told him on the ride that if he wanted they could cohabitate. He moved past Dean to properly address her. "I wanted to assure you that Dean and I were not trying to deceive you. We were unaware of our marital status before you pointed it out to him."

"Wait, you weren't already a couple? The way you look at each other, the little lingering touches, the typing on your little plastic phones when you're apart..."

"I get it, Mom. We're working on making that right with each other." Dean looked lovingly over at Cas and reached across the desk for his hand. "I guess I should formally introduce you to my husband, Castiel Winchester."

Mary stood and gave Cas a warm hug. She'd been wary of him at first but it had been so obvious to her that Dean loved him and that he loved Dean. When they got Sam back she saw how much Cas cared for her other son as well. They were a family and she was the outsider. "I am proud to call you one of my boys."

"Thank you, Mary." 

"Screw that. Call her 'Mom'," Dean teased.

"And tell Claire to call her 'Grandma.'"

Mary swatted hard at Dean. "Nobody is calling me 'Grandma' anytime soon." She tried to look angry with him but cracked up into laughter. He laughed with her. It felt good. Much better than the tension they were caught up in the day before. They were going to be okay.

  
***

  
Dean sat on the edge of his bed. He was nervous again. He looked around at some of the little things that changed in his...no, THEIR room. Cas didn't have much but he had added them in amongst Dean's and they seemed to just fit. Like Dean had been leaving space for Cas to fill. He even liked the quilt Cas had brought from his room to lay at the foot of the bed. The room looked like it was occupied by a couple.

He looked over in his drawer. There was half a bottle of lube, some baby wipes, and some condoms. Did angels need condoms? Would they? He hadn't slept with anyone in almost two years. They couldn't get pregnant. If Cas asked they would use one. One problem solved.

Should he bottom? He could, if Cas wanted. He hadn't bottomed since he was a demon but with enough prep and enough lube Cas wouldn't hurt him. What if he topped? What if Cas tried sex with him and didn't like it? Maybe they should just cuddle again. 

Cas entered their room and locked the door behind him. He was wearing boxers and one of Dean's old tshirts and looking sexy as hell. Dean licked his lips at the sight. He eased up on the bed and motioned for Cas to join him. 

"First night in our marital bed." Cas patted the comforter. 

"First of many, Cas." Dean told him. 

"Dean, I'm nervous. I may know the mechanics of lovemaking but I have so little experience doing so. I want to please you as a partner. I don't want you to be disappointed with me."

He took Cas' hand in his own and kissed the back of it. "I'm nervous too. I'm worried you won't like it or I'll do something to hurt you."

Cas looked a little relieved. "I'm still mostly an angel. You know I have a very high threshold for pain. So I will go first. I want our first time to be something special and I have a virginity to give you. There is no one else I would want to have it."

"Cas, I love you. And I wish I still had some piece of innocence to give you."

"You gave me a name, a home, and a family." Cas got up and swung a leg over to straddle Dean's lap. "Now please make love to your husband." He pressed his lips to Dean's aggressively. He had waited on Dean to make all the moves up to that point to and it was a slow burn. He had wanted Dean to take him to bed for years. Last night was a good start but bad timing. Tonight was much better. They were safe in their room, in their bed. 

Dean liked the more aggressive side of Cas. He was being kissed with so much passion. Cas was deep, exploring Dean's mouth with his forceful tongue. He only broke away long enough to shed the tshirt and resumed. Dean had to slow him down or the party would be over before it started.

"Cas, baby, that was...that was incredible. But I'm getting worked up too fast. Let me take over for a bit, okay?"

Cas looked a little pouty but he crawled off of Dean's lap, removed his boxers, and lay back on the bed. Dean looked him over. He couldn't wait to touch him, taste him. A powerful angel allowing himself to be vulnerable to a human. So beautiful. He didn't deserve this.

"What's wrong, Dean?" Cas could sense his doubts.

"I don't deserve you," he answered without thinking. It was true. 

"I am not an angel in this bed. I'm Cas Winchester, husband of Dean Winchester. I wouldn't take your name or my place at your side if you were unworthy of my love and affection. Now, lay with me." Cas told him firmly.

Dean positioned himself on his hands and knees above Cas. He dipped his head down to kiss him softly, slowly. They nuzzled together, trading pecks on each other's cheeks, jaws, and necks. Dean decided to leave his mark. He took his time suckling at Cas' neck to leave a deep purple bruise. It would probably heal before they were even sated but he liked seeing it there.

He wanted to worship the perfect body laid out before him. Dean kissed Cas' chest and all along his prominent collarbone. He swirled his tongue around pert nipples, nipping lightly and causing Cas to gasp with pleasure. Dean noted that erogenous zone for future reference. He continued down his stomach, stopping to ghost his hot breath over Cas' leaking erection.

He looked up as if asking permission, taking it as given when Cas ran his fingers through Dean's hair. He pressed his tongue flat at the base and licked a slow stripe up, flicking the tip of his tongue at the slit to taste him. Cas' back arched and he hissed in surprise of the sensation. When Dean took the head in the wet heat of his mouth Cas let a dirty moan that sent tingles down to Dean's dick. He was already pleased with the results he was getting.

Dean hollowed his cheeks and took as much in as he could get. Cas had a considerable length so Dean fisted what he couldn't swallow and pumped in time with his mouth. He alternated suction and working the shaft with his tongue. Cas was writhing and bucking his hips up. Dean knew it wouldn't be long before Cas was over the edge.

"Dean...I'm going to...it's....ohhhh Dean," he went rigid for a moment and pumped hot semen down Dean's throat. Dean sucked him through the climax, taking every drop. He'd never done that for anyone before. Cas would be his only. 

"I take it you like blowjobs?" Dean smiled and wiped his mouth. He reached over Cas to retrieve the lube he'd inventoried earlier.

"You'll be relaxed now for the next part. I need to use my fingers to open you up first." Cas nodded and spread his legs to give Dean access.

He slicked his fingers and applied a generous amount to Cas' virgin hole. He was anxious about breaching him but Cas didn't flinch at his touch. He took Dean's first finger with no problem, appearing to feel no pain. Still, he worked in and out with care before adding the second digit. 

Cas pressed down on him, more low moans and noises escaping him. Dean scissored and hooked his fingers, trying to find Cas' sweet spot. When Cas cried out he knew he'd found it. He knew what to aim for when he was buried inside him. 

"Are you ready, Cas?" Dean withdrew his fingers and finally freed himself of his own underwear. He showed Cas the condom packet but he waived it away. Another first for Dean, barebacking. He slicked himself up and lined up with Cas. 

He knew Cas wasn't going to be in pain but he still treated him gently. He took his time entering and bottoming out. The few moments of stillness when he was fully sheathed were more for him to settle some of his excitement than for Cas to adjust. He held Cas close and kissed him until he was told he could move.

Cas felt like the finest silk or satin or whatever that shiny material was called. He was hot and tight around Dean's bare skin. It was sheer willpower to keep his hips at a roll and his pace slower. Cas' legs wrapped around his back and they started moving together. 

Fingers ran across Dean's back, occasionally digging in. Cas' breathing was more like panting as he tried pulling Dean even closer against him. Dean felt Cas harden again between them so he shifted slightly to aim for the bundle of nerves he found before. Cas' eyes went wide and he gasped when Dean started hitting it at every stroke. 

The sounds coming from Cas got lower and more animalistic. He'd given himself completely over to the pleasure Dean was bringing him. He was overwhelmed with the heat and weight of Dean's body pressed to his. The wonderful stretch and feeling of fullness from being joined to Dean as one. He was fully aroused again and yearning for another release.

"Touch me," he begged Dean. "Please touch me."

Dean moved his weight to one arm and snaked his hand between their bellies. He gripped Cas and worked him to the rhythm of his gentle thrusts. He was on the verge himself, hoping he could last long enough to make Cas come with him inside him. He felt the muscles clench down on him just seconds before Cas spilled over his fist and he was lost to his own orgasm. 

He filled Cas with his own hot seed, riding it out until he was overstimulated. He collapsed onto him, ignoring the sticky mess between them. They panted together until normal breathing resumed and Dean's softened member slid out. Cas whined slightly at his emptiness.

Dean kissed his husband again, more chaste than before. He gazed into those loving blue eyes to see happiness and bliss. He could go for a lifetime of that look. Maybe an afterlife of it as well. Cas stroked his hair and sighed in contentment.

"That was perfext, Dean," he cooed "I rather enjoy lovemaking with you."

"Good, and you are the perfect person for me to make love to." Dean made Cas light up with that remark. He reached for the cold, wet wipes to clean them up. He would have suggested a shower but he was in no mood to leave the bed. He just wanted to snuggle under the covers with his mate.

"Love you, Cas," he kissed his temple drowsily.

"I love you too, Dean." Cas had his head on Dean's shoulder and his arm around his waist. He didn't need the sleep but he welcomed it. He dreamed of his future with Dean.

  
***

  
There was no beam of sun to wake them. Dean picked up his watch from the side table to check the time. He'd slept for eight hours for the second night in a row. The only thing stirring him to consciousness was his pesky bladder again. Dean looked again at the man he shared a bed with. For the first time in the nearly hundred years he'd existed(between earth, hell, and purgatory) he was truly happy. 


End file.
